The Love Joey Wanted, The Love Mai Needed
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: Two-Shotter. Five years have passed since Pharoah Atem's spirit crossed over, Now Joey and his friends are moving on, however An old friend came back to him after all these years and with the time they spent reconciling they finally showed their true feelings for each other and they fell in love. M for a reason so read at your own risk. Joey/Mai


Author's Note: I've been itching to do this fic but couldn't find out how to do the entire duel thing so pretty much with that being said let me clear a few things up. First this fic will be as if time went by quickly 5 years and they heard of Xyz but before you ask yes Xyz was years past their time and not even in their dimension so to speak, if they all lived in different dimensions. But not to worry we can TP it. (Time Paradox so don't get it twisted.) Also I know how the cards work for real but again fictional so I'm also doing a mixture of anime/real rulings here. Like the stories on here it's fictional and you're supposed to have fun with it. But anyways enjoy. This two-shotter should help out here with the second having a duel I'll leave a poll on who do you think should win.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Great anime, love it, but still I don't own it.

The Love Joey Wanted, The Love Mai Needed

5 years after Joey saw his short known friend Pharoah Atem, which resembled his closest friend Yugi, leave for good to his resting place, life would return to normal or so they think. Joey would soon graduate high school and go to college and complete 2 years there.

Many things have been going on like Téa Gardner leaving them to go to college somewhere far to take up Ballet which only left him, Tristan, and Yugi to look out for each other. And of course they would all enter more duel monsters tournaments in which after two more attempts had the unthinkable happened: Seto Kaiba finally beaten Yugi Muto and to proven within the next tournament that his last championship win wasn't a fluke. But when another tournament surfaced, Yugi regained his championship title back from Kaiba. Time would go by and Pegasus would create new cards in which now Joey knows about the new Synchro and Xyz cards.

But things weren't going well within his family as he found out that his dad whose an alcohol and gambling addict went into rehab and it would be a long time for him to recover, but his dad would tell him that he regrets putting him and his family through hell and thanks him for sticking with him even when he divorced his mom. As Joey had to enter prize money tournaments, raffles, and searched for jobs which he didn't have to look far because Solomon Muto was willing to give him a job at his game shop, Joey had almost 2 million dollars saved up. He would find a decent apartment to live in due to the fact that he couldn't keep up his dad's mortgage. Soon enough he would get in touch with his sister Serenity who just recently graduated high school, she would attend college close to where Joey was now living and due to his mother's request Joey and Serenity was together as a family again. In partial with Serenity being there it would annoy him as Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin we're willing to ask Serenity our for a date.

But despite these sudden changes, another evil would come one that would partially involve Atem as Kaiba had unfinished business with him. After defeating Diva, things once again turned back to normal. It would be a while before somebody would hear from Kaiba as Mokuba for the time being ran things at Kaibacorp as Kaiba had one final duel with Atem.

Slowly Joey seemed as if the people in his life are slowly leaving him as time went by, Téa was gone, Kaiba was still M.I.A. and lately Duke and Tristan would barely see him. Months ago it was known that Duke had finally found someone and they couldn't believe it. Duke had hooked up with Vivian Wong. This was partially great as it was one less person to be hounding Serenity.

These 5 years to Joey seemed like a he was in a world of confused emotions. As for one night while he was in the gardens he looked up at the sky and was thinking what is next for him and should he re-evaluate his life. As he digged in his pocket he took out his duel monsters card which was his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. At that moment while he thought about all of his friends, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Duke, there was of course one other person that he would soon think of that meant the most to him. Someone who was already doing some soul searching and life re-evaluation and someone he save time and time again even when he risked his life and health for this person twice to three, maybe four times over. But as he continued to look at Red-Eyes, soon he would see another card. And he would know that card well, it was of course Harpie's Pet Dragon. But as he looked at who was holding it. It felt like a dream to him that this person would finally see him again after all these years. But Joey still couldn't believe it, standing in front of him was indeed Mai Valentine. Joey was still stunned as Mai looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Well, did you lose your voice Wheeler?"

Joey soon snapped out of his trance and was able to speak.

"No I didn't, hiya Mai. How you been?"

And without a second thought Joey hugged his closest friend. To Mai sappy things such as hugs was something she didn't need. But as she felt Joey hugged him, she felt something strong as if all this time she was gone from the sight of Joey and the rest of his friends, this feeling was something she needed.

"So, how is everything, hun?"

"Everything's good. If only you knew what's been happening."

"Well are you mature enough to share?"

"Of course."

As they sat on a bench, Joey told Mai about his adventures with Tristan, Téa and Yugi, how Atem is now back into the spirit world, Kaiba being Kaiba, Téa leaving to take Ballet and now he and Serenity are living as a family as Serenity goes to a college near their house. Mai felt intrigued at the stories Joey told him and couldn't believe that Yugi and Atem were two different people. Of all the craziness they've endured it seems that throughout it all they would always be good friends. Mai looked ahead for a bit before Joey spoke up.

"Mai..."

Mai looked at Joey.

"Yes?"

"I just gotta ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did you... ever feel like... we could have been more... than just..."

"Friends?"

Joey looked at her before answering.

"Yes. More than friends."

"Only once, I did."

"When?"

"In battle city before my match with Yami Marik. I asked you about your dream."

"Oh about what happened when Odion played a false Winged Dragon Of Ra and I needed to get up when we both got knocked down?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you felt more that way to me. I mean you gotta give me some slack here I was 16 and still having fun, I mean when times counted I can be mature as a sane 70 year old man. So with that I am sorry how I treated you."

"Apology accepted, Joey."

"Still I gotta ask, who got it worse with that freak, me or you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of us were in a shadow game while Marik had you lose you memories, I was losing my energy, I had to feel exactly what my monsters was feeling and every time I lost a monster I lost a huge portion of it."

"I guess it comes down to physical vs mental pain."

"Well then I guess you could say I suffered more because not only have I let you down when I would crush Marik, which I almost did if I had the energy to attack, but in failing I couldn't help..."

"Joey..."

Mai soon looked at him and held his face.

"Serenity told me all about it. And I have to say you kept your promise with the help of Yugi or Atem. You guys were always in this together." Somehow Mai got silent for a bit. "However I now have to apologize for what I've done."

"Mai... I think I know where this is going, and I know what you did was not your fault it was Dartz. But after what I found out from Yugi and Atem, it was the Orichalcos stones that influenced people to wake up the Great Leviathan. But if anything, you're forgiven. And to reply, no I probably don't know what it's like to be an outsider, but to tell you something Mai, when you was with us, you never was. Never once had we made you feel insignificant, or unimportant. I mean you saved me and Yugi and my little sister when you had multiple opportunities to turn the other way."

"Well at the time I did have to pay you guys back for helping me stay when I could've been kicked out of the island."

"Yeah. It has been a wild ride for the both of us and to tell you, I'd do it again."

"Are you nuts? You mean you would face the same evils all over again?"

"Call me crazy, but when you look at it, it was an adventure I always love to have. Which reminds me, Mai..." Joey soon held Mai's hand as Mai looked at Joey a bit confused. "How would you like to join me on an adventure I promised my sister?"

"Just who are you and what have you done to Joey Wheeler?"

"You forgot you didn't see me in 5 plus years. And you of all people should know what time can do."

Mai must have thought the effects of the shadow game didn't clearly erase from her mind because she couldn't believe it. Is she seeing a more mature Joey? She would have thought he put a pun on time by saying the monster's name Time Wizard since he has been using that card time and time again. Joey looked at her with the seriousness he could ever give her.

"I'm being serious Mai, and throughout these years I want to give you something."

"What is it you want to give me?"

"My company, my love... but most importantly if you will also accept it... my heart."

"Joey..."

Mai became speechless as Joey kept pouring his heart out to her.

"If all this time you felt like you've been lonely, I want to keep you company to prove you was never without friends. I want to be someone you need all the time. But most importantly: I want to love you to the best of my ability."

Mai was soon shedding tears as she is finding out that no matter what her past was or what Joey's was what matters was the future.

"You love me, Joey Wheeler?"

"Yes, Yes I do Mai Valentine. I Joey Wheeler, love you." A quick sob escaped from Mai's mouth as she became so happy. "So can you please..."

Mai kissed Joey deeply and Joey soon kissed her back. This kiss was something that they both got. Joey wanted to love Mai in every definition of the word, whilst Mai needed Joey's love. As the kissing intensified, they began to lie down on the bench with Joey on top. As he looked at her he was shedding tears and more importantly Mai was too.

"Mai... I never want you to feel lonely again. I never want..."

"Save it for your vows, Joey. Just do what you promised me."

"Which is...?"

"Love me to the best of your ability."

"All right. But let's take this somewhere else."

Joey and Mai ended up going to Joey's apartment and they continued from there as they made love. While they were, all of Mai's fears, her nightmares, even the biggest when Yami Marik had Mai bound and was ready to have Ra fry her. It seemed like her burden would soon be lifted as she felt safe in Joey's presence, she felt safe in his arms. At times it creeped up, but It didn't matter the age difference. She's a woman with needs and she could finally have her needs fulfilled by Joey who is now a man. A _mature_ man _._ When they was finished making love, they looked at each other for a bit before speaking to each other.

"You know Mai you haven't answered my question."

"Yes, Joey Wheeler, I'll join you on your adventure with Serenity. I would love to join you on any adventure you get yourself into."

Before long Joey and Mai got into a kissing bout before they both went to sleep in each other's arms. As of that night the love they shared was something of give and take to Mai it was love that she needed and to Joey it was love that he wants and to this night neither one would see them hurt again. As they were both going through their intimate state, close to the night stand Joey's Flame Swordsman and Red-Eyes & Mai's Harpie Lady and Harpie's Pet Dragon were formed as a diamond to share their connection to their owners.


End file.
